


A Bright Moon Night In

by Alice_h



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Flirting, adora is out of it, bow gets stressed trying to keep them all under control, catra is loud, glimmer swears a lot, glitra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_h/pseuds/Alice_h
Summary: Adora, Bow and Catra celebrate Glimmer's birthday with a few drinks





	A Bright Moon Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Since finishing my previous series, I had so much fun writing drunk Catra that I decided to write drunk Glimmer as well. And then I apparently discovered that Glitra is <3 (for clarity, this is a standalone thing and not sent in the same universe/timeline as that series)
> 
> Also, you know how some films seem to be incapable of ending without having a dance party? I seem to be incapable of ending a fic without accidentally going over the line into smut. There is more, and I am tempted to add what is essentially a porn chapter >.>

“Woo! Happy birthday Glimmer!” yelled Catra as she and Adora burst into the princess’ room, both holding carrier bags that clinked suspiciously, “Also hey Bow.”

The archer waved, whilst Glimmer teleported over to meet them, giving Adora a hug and Catra a slightly more awkward one, “Aw, thanks guys.”

“We brought snacks,” Adora held out the bag she was holding. Glimmer peeked inside to find various types of potato chips and nuts, nodding in approval.

“And drinks!” added Catra, removing a couple of bottles from her bag, which she’d put on the floor, “We got beer, we got Tequila, we got…. More beer…”

Bow came over and frowned at the large amount of alcohol, “That seems like a lot for three people. You know I don’t drink, right? We don’t need that much.”

“We can always save what we don’t use,” Adora reassured him, though he wasn’t entirely convinced there would be anything left untouched, “Come on, let’s get some music on or something. Isn’t that what you do at parties?”

“Hah, I never thought Adora would be a party animal,” laughed Glimmer, putting the radio on, “You didn’t even know what they were till you met us.”

“Yeah, well…I kinda like them now,” she turned the music up loud and then had to shout, “WE SHOULD GET TO DRINKING!”

Bow lowered the volume slightly, “Let’s maybe not get complaints about the noise?”

“Dammit Bow!” Catra was already opening the tequila, “You’re so responsible…”

“Someone has to be. Don’t you remember Adora’s 18th?”

The girl laughed, “That was amazing.”

“You flooded her bedroom! Glimmer was grounded for three months!”

“And I’ll make it up to her!” she sidled up to the princess, “I’m sure we can come to an arrangement...”

Glimmer scoffed, “Your sexy wiles will not work on me, woman!”

“Well, I was gonna say I’d fetch your drinks all night,” Catra took a step back, “But thanks for calling me sexy.”

“Hey guys, come dance with me!” Adora swooped in before Glimmer could respond, grabbing them both and swaying to the music. The group spent a good while dancing, chatting – and more importantly for the girls, drinking. It was not long before the alcohol was starting to take effect.

“We should do something,” Catra suggested, “Got some cards? We could play strip poker. Or strip blackjack. Or strip snap. Or strip-“

“Keep it in your pants, Catra! No, you know what we should play?” Glimmer gasped, eliciting blank stares from the others, “Truth or dare!”

“Truth or what now?” a confused Adora looked at the princess.

“You never played that?”

“Uh, Horde upbringing?” she flatly reminded her.

“It’s a game and you have to choose truth or dare. If you choose truth, we get to ask you a question and you have to answer honestly. If you choose dare, you have to do whatever we say.”

“Okay that sounds amazing,” enthused Catra, downing another Tequila shot as they all sat down on cushions laid out on the floor, “Who gets to go first? No, it should be Glimmer, it’s her birthday!”

“What?!” she shrieked, “OK _fine._ I choose…. uh, dare!”

The other three began to talk amongst themselves, trying to come up with something suitable. After a moment, Bow turned around to announce her task, “We dare you to dance like no-one’s watching whilst we are all watching.”

“Easy!” cheered the princess. She got to her feet and shimmied around in time to the music with very little in the way of grace. All her movements were very exaggerated, with some cheesy dance moves thrown in for comic effect. Bow smiled, whilst Adora and Catra erupted into raucous laughter.

“THAT WAS AWESOME!” shouted Catra, “MY TURN! MY TURN!”

Bow shushed and waved a hand in front of her, “Quieter!”

“Oh OK. My turn! I pick truth.”

Glimmer giggled, “I’ve got one for you. Back when you lived in the Fright Zone, did the two of you ever… y’know.. _do it_?”

Catra’s face blanked out and she stared off to the side, “Uh…can I pick dare?”

“Nope! Can’t change it now!”

“But this is kind of unfair to Adora, it should be something ab-“

Adora began to giggle guiltily. Glimmer realised why and her jaw hit the floor, “No! No fucking way! But you don’t have private rooms or anything, anyone could have seen you!”

“That was the fun part!” Catra grinned, “Anyway, enough about that. Bow’s turn!”

“Huh, what? Me?” stammered the archer, “Uh…. Truth?”

“Hmm, ooh! I know!” Adora cried after thinking for a moment, “Which of the member of the Princess Alliance would you most like to kiss?”

Glimmer and Catra added their support for the question with an almost-perfectly synchronised “oooh”, as Bow began to blush a little.

“Um…well, I … er… Well they are all wonderful people; it’d be hard to pick one.”

“Ha! _Hard!_ ” exclaimed Catra, a little louder than she meant to.

“I guess it would be Perfuma? We get on pretty well.”

“Perfuma is pretty!” blurted Adora, “We should get you together on a date, you’re both cute.”

“No, it’s fine,” Bow protested, “Really, we’re happy as we are.”

“Aw, but you’d make a great couple!”

“ _Adora’s turn_!” the archer tried to change the subject, “So, truth or dare, Adora?”

“Dare!”

“I’ve got one for you,” Glimmer smiled, “I dare you to climb up to my bed and then jump off.”

Adora and Bow both stood up, the archer blocking her way, “OK, how about we choose a dare that’s less likely to end in severe injury?”

“Booowwww,” Adora whined, “Don’t be like that!”

“You’ll break your leg or something!”

“Nooo, I feel fine!”

“Yes,” sighed the archer, “Because you haven’t broken your leg yet!”

“I’m not going to break my leg!”

“How about you jump from halfway?”

“Fiiiiine.”

Adora climbed part way up the steps to Glimmer’s bed and jumped off, landing on her feet. She looked at Bow somewhat indignantly, “See? Not a problem.”

“GLIMMER’S TURN AGAIN!” Catra shouted, startling the others.

“Again?” the princess was a bit taken aback, “OK. Dare again. But something good this time.”

“Ooh!” Adora squealed, “I got a good one!”

“Oh yeah?”

“I dare you to kiss Catra!”

Everyone turned to look at the wild-haired girl, who stuck her tongue out, “Come on then!”

Glimmer got to her knees and leaned over towards Catra, who did the same. Their mouths slowly edged towards each other, and as soon as they touched, Glimmer pulled away rapidly. This drew a loud “booo” from Adora, “That’s not a kiss!”

“Yeah!” agreed Catra, “Kiss me properly!”

Glimmer rolled her eyes, “Alright. Fine.”

She shuffled her body towards the girl and decisively put her hand around the back of Catra’s head and pushed it closer to herself. She locked her lips around the other girl’s and gently pushed her tongue into Catra’s mouth. She looked surprised, even more so when Glimmer’s hand began to roam down her back. It was not unpleasant, but even she had to pull away in shock when the princess went below the waist.

“And that’s how you kiss!” said Glimmer triumphantly. Bow stared in surprise, while Adora was grinning at what she’d just seen.

“Wooo! Get some!”

Catra winked at the princess, “You know where to find me if you want round two.”

“Um, can we keep it fun for everyone, maybe?” Bow suggested. He immediately realised he sounded like a bit of a killjoy, but someone had to keep the girls in check.

“HA!” cackled Catra, “I’d bet you’d have a _lot_ of fun watching me and Glimmer d-“

The archer put his head in his hands, “Please don’t finish that…”

“I won’t…”

“Good. Does any-“

“DOING IT!!”

Bow sighed loudly, “Adora? Can you…?”

“I can!” the blonde girl giggled, “Can what? Ooh! Get more drinks!”

She got up and walked unsteadily to Glimmer’s dressing table, which was doubling as a bar for the evening, and poured out another three shots, taking a quick swig from the bottle for herself for good measure. Catra and Glimmer stood patiently behind her to accept their glasses, and all three downed the contents.

Glimmer shook her head rapidly, “Oooh yeah! That’s the stuff.”

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD BE FUN?” shouted Catra. Again, Bow shushed her loudly to quieten her down, “We should go to the Whispering Woods!”

“That is a bad idea,” warned Bow, but his protests were in vain. The other girls were cheering in agreement and Glimmer had already filled a carrier bag with the remaining alcohol. The archer rolled his eyes and followed them out of the room, reasoning that he should at least be with them to make sure no-one got seriously hurt.

“We need to be quiet,” Glimmer whispered, “My mum is probably in bed and she’ll go ape-shit if we make too much noise.”

The others nodded in agreement and tried to stay silent. The princess had other ideas, however, teleporting herself behind Catra and grabbing a handful of her butt before teleporting back.

“HEY!” Catra shouted, looking behind her. Glimmer put a finger in front of her mouth and loudly shushed.

“I know that was you!” Catra’s words sounded much more accusative than the wry smile on her face was showing. The group headed downstairs in relative silence, trying to act sober when greeting the guards, but failing in a fit of giggles, and eventually found their way out into the night air.

Bow shivered, “It’s a little cold out. Are you all going to be okay?”

“I’m not cold!” laughed Adora, “It’s as warm as… a warm thing. A worm? A warm worm!”

“Glimmer will keep me warm,” Catra announced, “Cause she’s HOT!”

“Would you two stop it?” the archer scolded, trying to usher them across the bridge without anyone falling off.

“She started it!”

The young man shook his head and took a deep breath, “Just…calm it a little.”

“Yes, Mum,” Glimmer replied, full of sarcasm. Bow let it slide just to make life a little easier. They continued on for about 10 minutes into the woods, before finding a small clearing and deciding to set themselves down there. Catra and Glimmer sat down with their backs propped up against a conveniently situated rock, whereas Adora lay flat on her back on the forest floor. Bow perched awkwardly on a tree stump. They sat in near silence for a while, save for the rustling of the carrier bag as Catra and Glimmer continued drinking, before Adora started up the conversation again, “The sky is like…really far away.”

“Not that far,” Glimmer replied, “I’ll go get it.”

She teleported away, leaving the others looking around in confusion, before their attention was turned skyward by shouting. The princess was precariously balanced on a high branch of a tree, “Hey! I’m almost there!”

“Glimmer! Get down!” cried Bow, fear flashing across his face.

“Oh, hi Glimmer,” Adora called to her, “You’re in the sky!”

“Glimmer! You need to get back down here before you hurt yourself!”

“I’m fine,” the princess reassured him, “It’s just a tree, I c-“

The next few seconds were filled with the sound of wood snapping, then Bow screaming, then Glimmer screaming. The princess fell rapidly, her arms flailing. A mere couple of feet from the ground, however, she vanished leaving a few sparkles behind, then reappeared just above Catra, landing astride the girl.

“Hey Catra,” the princess drawled. A hand on her shoulder pulled her backwards, and she turned around to see Bow looking angry, “What the hell, Glimmer? You could have been injured or killed!”

“But I wasn’t! Jeez, calm down, Bow...”

The archer growled in anger, then breathed in deeply and continued calmly, “Just don’t do anything dangerous. Please.”

“Fine…spoilsport. I won’t do anything dangerous.”

“Good thing I’m not dangerous,” Catra blurted out, making them both burst into a fit of laughter, which soon subsided when their eyes met again. Without saying a word, Glimmer leant forward and kissed the girl for the second time that night. Just like before, it felt electric and neither could stop their hands from roaming over each other’s body. The princess used her knees to pull herself forward, then drop so she was lying on top of Catra. The feeling of their bodies pressed together only served to make them want it more.

“I don’t suppose there’s any point in me telling you to stop?” a defeated Bow had finally given in. The girls briefly broke away from each other to tell him ‘no’, then continued exploring each other’s mouths, “Fine, just me and Adora then…”

He tapped her on the shoulder and received a nonsensical slurred reponse, “Mmmawake. Gurrayuh Catra...”

The archer sighed loudly and laid down next to her, “I doubt I can get any decent conversation out of you either.”

“Yerra… mehhhn… pointy”

He stared up at the stars, enjoying the relative peace. Aside from the sounds of Catra and Glimmer eating each other’s faces, there was silence. Bow thought to himself how it was rarely even this quiet inside the castle, with so many people rushing about at all times of day. They never really stopped, so to be somewhere so calm was a welcome change.

“Huh?” a sudden noise made Bow sit bolt upright. It was a mechanical whirr, and definitely didn’t come from anyone here, “Did anyone hear that?”

Glimmer sat up and twisted her body to look at him, “I didn’t hear anything.”

“Me neither,” added Catra, raising her neck off the ground to look at him, “Probably just forest noises.”

“No, I definitely heard something,” insisted Bow, now on his feet and peering into the darkness around them. His eyes darted from right to left around the clearing and picked up a faint pink glow just north of them, “There!”

Catra and Glimmer looked towards where he was pointing and saw the same glow.

“Oh shit!” exclaimed the princess, getting to her feet, “That’s a Horde bot!”

“Hey! Adora!” Catra called towards her, “We need a giant sword lady.”

Adora didn’t respond, so she knelt over the girl and tried again, “ADORAAAAAA!”

The blonde girl jumped, “What? Immawake.”

“We have a situation and might need your help…”

“Nah…”

“Ple-“

“For fuck’s sake, Catra,” interrupted Glimmer impatiently, “Adora, there’s a Horde bot nearby and we kinda need you to be She-Ra. Get your fucking sword and do it now!”

Adora giggled and staggered to her feet, “I’m She-Ra! Rawr!”

“Oh my goodness,” Bow said with a pained expression, “You have to transform. You know, ‘For the honor of Grayskull’ and that.”

“Ohhhh! Ohh,” Adora waved her sword unsteadily, forcing the others to duck, “For the honor of… tiny puppies!”

She collapsed in laughter, whilst Bow put his head into his hands and Glimmer growled in frustration. The robot had now seen them and was heading towards the group. The princess concentrated and a burst of magical energy amassed at her left hand.

“Take that!” she shouted, thrusting her hand towards the bot. A ball of energy came out and travelled about four inches before falling harmlessly to the ground.

Catra snorted loudly, “Ha! Sparkles needs Viagra”

“Fuck off, Catra. That’s never happened to me before…”

“Uh-huh. Can’t perform after a bit of alcohol? It happens, babe. “

“Shut the fu- Dammit it’s found us.”

The Horde robot came to a stop in front of them and appeared to scan the area. Adora walked towards it and put her arms across it, “Awww, it’s so cute. Can I keep him?”

“Adora, get away from that!” shouted Bow. The blonde girl didn’t move, prompting Catra to dive across, knocking her out of the way just as a laser fired from it. The two of them landed in a heap off to the side.

“Hi Catra!” Adora said cheerfully, “Wait, why are you lying on me? Ohhhh, did we do a sex?”

Catra ignored her and stood back up rather too quickly, as she lost her balance and fell into the bot. The sudden change of position confused it and it collapsed onto the floor.

“Fuck yeah, Catra!” called Glimmer, “You deserve some sort of reward for that…”

“Move!” shouted Bow, aiming an arrow. Catra shuffled off to the side and he fired, hitting the bot right in its ‘eye’. The arrow discharged a high voltage throughout the machine and it immediately lost power.

Adora began to cry, “You killed him!”

“Yes, it was going to kill us!” huffed the archer, walking over to retrieve his arrow.

“But he was our child! I named him Wilbur. You killed Wilbur!”

Not for the first time that evening, Bow opted to politely ignore what she was saying. He put the arrow back in his quiver and tried to corral the drunk women, “I think we really do need to get back now. It’s late.”

“AW BOW!” shouted Catra. Glimmer put her finger in front of the girl’s mouth to indicate her to be quiet, but Catra had other ideas and softly enclosed the digit with her mouth.

“Eww! What the fuck?” complained the princess, pulling away and shaking her finger dramatically.

“Oh you love it,” Catra purred suggestively. Again, Bow broke them apart by asking for help to get Adora to her feet. He and Glimmer carefully stood her up, and she leant heavily on the archer.

“Mm, you’re very comfy,” slurred Adora, nestling her head on his shoulder as the four of them started to walk back to the castle.

“Glimmer is comfy too,” Catra smiled, “HEY GLIMMER CAN I-“

Adora shushed loudly, “You’re loud, Catra. And you smell like oranges.”

“Uhh…okay?” came the confused reply.

They walked the rest of the way in near silence, aside from Catra and Glimmer quietly giggling as they touched each other’s backsides. As the entered the castle, Bow and one of the guards shared a quick raise of the eyebrows about the drunk girls. The archer carefully helped Adora up the stairs and back into Glimmer’s room where she tumbled onto a pile of cushions and mumbled nonsensically before falling asleep.

“Is she going to be okay there?” he asked the other two.

“Yeah, we’ll try not to wake her up,” Glimmer replied, squeezing Catra’s hand as she spoke.

“Cool. Well, I need to be going. It’s been a… interesting night.”

“YOU’RE GOING?!” yelled Catra.

“Volume, Catra. And yeah, I need to get back home.”

“Aw, but things are about to get interesting. Glimmer is going to l-“

“I… really do not want to know,” he broke in, “Goodbye, you two.”

“Bye Bow!” Glimmer waved frantically at him as he shook his head and left them. The girls looked at each other in silence.

“Soooo… what do we do now…”


End file.
